Le Traqueur
by LetyBaroque
Summary: Quand Parker prend connaissance du traqueur dans ses souliers, elle demande quelques explications à Hardison. Tag to The Stork Job. Parker/Hardison. OS.


_**Les personnages de Leverage ne m'appartiennent pas. **_

Traduction de ma fic _The Tracker_.

* * *

**Le Traqueur**

Lorsque l'écran de son ordinateur portable s'abaissa lentement pour révéler Parker, Hardison sut immédiatement qu'il était dans la merde.

― Parker, la salua-t-il nerveusement, visiblement coupable.

― Hardison, lui rendit-elle sèchement, ses yeux se verrouillant aux siens. Elle le fixait intensément, à l'image d'un piètre hypnotiseur tentant de lui arracher tous ses petits secrets.

― Qui te l'a dit? abandonna le jeune homme, légèrement étourdi devant l'étrange expression faciale de la blonde.

― Tu n'es pas celui qui pose les questions.

― Est-ce un interrogatoire?

― Pourquoi ferais-je cela? Es-tu un criminel?

― Euh, oui.

― Hum. Un point pour toi. Mauvaise question. Une meilleure, alors: As-tu fais quelque chose de répréhensible récemment?

Pendant un moment, Alec parut hésitant, mais répondit finalement.

― Ok, je l'avoue. Je n'aurais pas dû pirater le laptop d'Eliot, mais j'étais curieux et je n'ai pas pu résister. Je réalise maintenant que c'était une mauvaise idée; Eliot pourrait me tuer. À ce propos, si tu pouvais garder cette information pour toi… Bref. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans son ordi; ce mec est d'une autre époque, il serait davantage…

― Hardison! Je me fiche de ce que tu as pu faire à l'ordinateur d'Eliot!

― Hey, tu es celle qui a demandé…

― Autre chose que tu voudrais me confesser?

― Oui, j'ai mis un traqueur dans tes souliers.

― Ah, ah! Je le savais! pointa-t-elle, un sourire triomphant illuminant son visage.

― Je savais que tu savais, répliqua-t-il.

― Et je savais que tu savais que je savais.

― Si tu savais, c'est juste parce que quelqu'un te l'a dit.

― Tu n'as aucune preuve. Peut-être que j'ai trouvé le traqueur toute seule.

― Oh ouais, je suis sûre que tu regardes tes semelles de chaussures tous les jours! rétorqua Alec, clairement sarcastique.

― Peut-être.

Elle paraissait si sérieuse, mais l'était-elle vraiment?

― Tu regardes tes semelles? questionna le hacker, sceptique.

― Peut-être, répéta-t-elle, plissant les yeux de façon inquiétante. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, se défiant du regard, jusqu'à ce que…

― Ok, je baisse les bras, céda le hacker, tu gagnes cette bataille. Mais attention, tu n'as pas gagné la guerre.

Elle sourit à son commentaire, le plaisir de la victoire adoucissant son humeur. Elle savait qu'elle gagnerait la guerre au final. Et il le savait aussi. Et elle savait qu'il savait. Et il savait qu'elle savait qu'il savait… Elle se perdait en digressions, elle devait se concentrer.

― Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

― Tu as disparu après avoir embroché Monsieur-Gros-Charmeur, je ne voulais pas que ça se reproduise.

― Mais je suis revenue. Tu n'avais aucune bonne raison de poser un traqueur dans mes souliers.

― Tu dis ça, mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, nous n'aurions pas su que tu étais à l'orphelinat.

― Peut-être bien… Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

― C'est vrai, mais je ne compte pas m'excuser.

― Hey! Tu as violé mon intimité, ça mérite des excuses!

― Ton intimité? Parker, je n'ai pas mis une caméra dans ta douche, juste un traqueur dans tes chaussures.

― Pas de caméra dans ma douche? demanda-t-elle, arquant les sourcils, suspicieuse.

― Euh, non. Pourquoi?

― Tu es sûr de ça, parce que j'étais certaine qu'il y avait une caméra dans ma douche. Jures-tu sur la tête de Nana que tu n'as pas posé de caméras dans ma douche?

― Sur la tête de Nana, déclara-t-il, levant la main solennellement.

― Hum. Je ne te fais pas confiance. Tu ne m'as rien dit pour le traqueur, même après le job.

― Si je te l'avais dit, tu aurais enlevé le traqueur, plaida-t-il, développant un soudain intérêt pour le bout de ses running shoes. Cette réaction éveilla la curiosité de la voleuse.

― Et ça aurait été mal?

― Oui, avança-t-il, mal à l'aise, parce que tu aurais pu disparaître, encore je veux dire, et… et je ne veux pas te perdre. Le silence s'installa entre eux, Hardison plus captivé que jamais par les motifs du carrelage, Parker l'examinant, la mine indéchiffrable.

― Tu as mis un traqueur dans mes souliers… parce que tu ne veux pas me perdre, attesta-t-elle à haute voix, comme pour s'en convaincre.

À cet instant, le pirate informatique était sûr qu'elle allait lui sauter dessus. Et effectivement, c'est ce qu'elle fit, mais la suite fut différente de ce qu'il s'était imaginé, beaucoup moins douloureuse pour tout dire.

Elle pressa ses lèvres sur sa joue dans un baiser bruyant.

― C'est la chose la plus mignonne que quelqu'un ait jamais faite pour moi.

Et elle l'embrassa à nouveau, sur les lèvres cette fois. Ça ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais ce simple contact paralysa Hardison mieux que ne l'aurait fait n'importe quelle drogue. Il souriait comme un idiot maintenant.

― Et parce que tes intentions étaient nobles, ajouta-t-elle, je ne dirai rien à Eliot pour son ordinateur.

**Fin**


End file.
